A Harsh Break up, A New Beginning
by abby0todoulou
Summary: Hermoine gets in touch with Harry while in the middle of breaking up with Ron. Can Harry still be just friends with Hermoine, and stay friends with Ron? if you read, review it good or bad please. and tell me what to fix...
1. The Break Up

_(AN: I don't not get paid for this, it is all for fun. I would really like it if you would comment on what I did well, what I did wrong, if you like it, love it, or really hate it. I want to know your opinion about this. THANKS )_

**Chapter 1: Letters**

June 5th

Dear Harry Potter,

Harry! I haven't talked to you in months! How have you been? How's the Qudditch team? I can't believe you made it onto the Chudley Cannons' team! How great is that. When I read it aloud to Ron, he just said "Bloody Hell!" Aren't the Cannons' his favorite team? I just seem not to remember. Speaking of Ron, our marriage is going rough. Maybe Hagrid was right, we were too young. Do you think it was a bad idea to marry straight out of Hogwarts? Sometimes it feels as though Ron and I fight all the time about everything. Do you think we still have to grow up more? Luna told me she thought we should have waiting a year or two, and that getting married at eighteen was too young, even in the Wizarding world. Sometimes I wonder if Ron really loves me though. He doesn't want any kids, unlike myself. Have you been to Diagon Alley lately? I see McGonagall and Hagrid there every so often. I believe they are getting ready for the new school year coming up soon. Can you believe it's been three years since we graduated? What happened to becoming an Auror? Well, I must go, Ron will be home soon and want something to eat. Say hello to Ginny for me.

Your Dear Friend,

Hermione Weasley

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

6/5

Hermione –

Yeah, I really have not talked to you in a long while. I have been great, and as for Ginny (I thought Ron would know) is not around anymore. We got in a huge fight over a qudditch match I got hurt in, and she told me she couldn't love someone who throws their life away to a game. She also had feelings for Neville since he took her to the ball years ago. So maybe Ginny and I weren't meant to be together. I think Ron really loves you; he might just have a hard time showing it. It all depends on the person if you feel you got married too soon, so I couldn't tell you that. Well, I can't say I have been to Diagon alley. As soon as James grows up more, I can take him there for school supplies. Oh, I didn't tell you: Dudley got married, and he and his wife had a son that's a wizard. They named him Dudley Junior, but as soon as they got the letter from Hogwarts saying that their son would soon have to learn about the Wizarding World, they called me up and said Ginny and I have to take care of him. Since he was only months old when we got him, I changed his name to James. He's two years old now, and very active. He doesn't look a think like Dudley either. Well, I must end this.

Take Care,

Harry J. Potter

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

June 12th

Dear Harry,

Since the last time I wrote, things have been going down hill. I am afraid to say that Ron and I have been having more fights as the day's progress. After writing you, it occurred to me that Ron was always my best friend, and that I might have loved him like a brother, not a mate. Harry, I don't know what to do. The fights get worse and worse! I just don't know what to do anymore. It seems like every time we talk about something, we fight. I just don't know anymore. Could you help me, Harry? You've always been such a good friend. I don't know who else to turn too.

Your Dear Friend,

Hermione

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

June 13th

Dear Harry,

I know I just sent a letter through Owl Mail to you yesterday, but something has come up. I was wondering if I could stay at your place for a bit. A week at the most, Ron kicked me out, and I have to leave as soon as I have somewhere to sleep tonight. I won't mind if you say no.

Hermione

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

6/13

I'll see you soon.

-Harry Potter


	2. The Train Ride There

**Chapter 2: The Train Ride There…**

Hermione sat at the train station with her old Hogwarts trunk, and her overnight bag; seeing as though she had two hours until the train even arrived, Hermione was reading a book.

'_Well, I wonder if Harry will laugh at my future career choice like Ron did._' Hermione thought to herself. Hermione started thinking about all the great times she had with Ron, and started tearing. '_How did this happen?'_ Hermione asked herself, '_How did Ron and I end up fighting to this point?_' Hermione was in streams of tears, sitting at a train station with many people watching her as they passed.

Hermione looked at the clock; little time had passed since she last looked. She took a deep breath, stopped the tears, and continued to read her book.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked at the clock, "When is she going to be here?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAH," James screeched from the bathtub.

"Hey, hey now, time to calm down and stop slashing," Harry laughed as James did a belly slide in the water, "Come on." Harry picked James up with a towel, and set him standing on the floor.

"Daddy no, Daddy no," James cried as he was being dried off.

"It's night-night time," Harry told James. He put James' diaper and pajamas on. Harry picked James up and carried him to his crib.

"Night-night, night-night," James repeated as Harry laid him down.

"Yes, night-night time," Harry smiled. He kissed James on the forehead, and put up the safety rail. "Night son," Harry said as he walked over and turned on the night light.

James yawns, and Harry turned out the overhead light and left the door open ajar. Harry walked down the hall, and waved his hand to turn on his desk light.

Hermione was taking forever to get there in Harry's mind, although it was only eight in the evening.

Just then, the door bell rang.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat in the cabin all alone; she was so glad to find an empty one, she really needed to get this studying done.

Hermione had just opened her book when there was a slight knock at the door. She stood up, and walked over to the sliding door, and slid it open.

"Can I help you?" Hermione asked the three little girls standing outside the door.

"You're Hermione Granger right," One of the girls asked, she was a young lady who looked like she was twelve or thirteen years of age, with long curly brown hair, "From Hogwarts?"

"Yes, that's me," Hermione asked confused. The girls all smiled at each other.

"You know Harry Potter and Ron Weasley then, right?" Another girl said, about the same age, with short blonde hair.

"Ron's my husband, and Harry is my best friend." Hermione replied still confused.

"Oh my word, we've met someone famous," The third girl with braided black hair whispered, "No one at Hogwarts is going to believe us!"

"I was wondering, I mean, my friends and I were wondering if you'd sign this for us," said the first girl holding out a picture.

Hermione took the picture and looked at it. It looked several years old, in fact it was. The picture was of Hermione and Harry in their fourth year at Hogwarts. '_This is when Ron and Harry weren't talking,' _Hermione thought.

"Do you have a-"

"Yes, here use this one!" the second girl cut Hermione off.

"Thank you." Hermione replied. She took the pen and signed her name: _Hermione Granger._

"Oh my word, we have to hang that in our room at Hogwarts this year!" The third girl shrieked.

"Thank you so much Miss Granger!" The girls ran off, with the picture, down the hall.

_'Miss Granger,' _Hermione thought to herself, '_I miss being called that.' _

Hermione closed the door and sat back down; she opened her book, and got lost in the words.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have not seen Hermione," Harry repeated for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Harry, friend, I just want to know where my wife is," Ron explained calmly.

"I can't tell you where she is right now," Harry slumped down in his chair, "I'm sorry."

"Well, I figured I'd come look here, since I found one of your letters to her on her desk. '_It all depends on the person if you think you got married too soon,_' blah, blah, blah," Ron read aloud, "I thought you might have been the reason she left, telling her false information."

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. He couldn't believe Ron was doing this. Didn't he understand that Hermione just needed some time alone, away from him?

"If you see her, have her call me," Ron yelled as he a**pparated** out of the room.

"What an ass," Harry mumbled as he walked down the hall to calm the now woken child.


	3. Meeting

**Chapter 3: Meeting**

_(Alright guys, I hope this is a longer, better chapter for all you. I'm sorry that it took me so long to get it on the site, I've been busy moving and with school and getting a new job… sorry. Enjoy, and don't forget to read and tell me the truth on the review even if you hate it with everything you have in your heart.)_

Harry jumped at the sound of a knock. He had fallen asleep in the rocking chair waiting for Hermione.

"Wha…" Harry yawn, he figured his mind was playing tricks on him and he heard nothing at all.

"Harry, are you home?" A voice came from outside. Harry, a little confused, got up and walked to his front door and opened it.

There stood Hermione.

"Awe, good, you are home!" Hermione laughed as she swung her arms around Harry's shoulders, "It's been ages since I've seen you!"

"Yeah, ages," Harry yawned.

"Oh, I am so dearly sorry, Harry," Hermione gasped, "I must have woken you. I'm sorry I am so late!"

"No, no, it's perfectly fine. Come in, come in, and let me show you where you can put your stuff." Harry bent over and grabbed Hermione's truck from next to her, "Hogwarts, eh?"

"Hush you," Hermione laughed, "I had nothing else that would hold everything important to me, the stuff I couldn't keep there with Ron." Hermione stopped talking. Even talking about Ron was hard for her.

"Follow me, I'll show you to your room while you're here." Harry turned and carried the trunk down the hallway.

Hermione stepped in the door of the little house, and smiled. '_I'm not longer with that man anymore; I can start to be happy now. Plus Harry has a nice life from what I see…' _Hermione got lost in her thoughts and bumped into Harry. She blushed and stepped back.

"Here, you can stay here. This is my room, but I've got a bed set up in James's room for me. I cleared a dresser out for you if you'd like to use it, and there's plenty of space on top of the dresser for anything else," Harry showed Hermione the room.

"Harry, I don't mean to intrude!"

"Don't worry about it. It's ok," Harry smiled, "Plus I should get to know my son, when he's sleeping, better. Don't worry; just let me know if you need anything." Harry laughed.

"Something to eat would be nice, I didn't get to buy anything on the train," Hermione asked.

"I don't have much, I need to go shopping tomorrow while James is at day care," Harry sighed.

"Some toast and juice is all I'd need," Hermione laughed.

"I think I may have some of that," Harry laughed also. He moved her trunk into the room and then showed her to the kitchen.

After a snack of buttered toast and cranberry juice, Hermione said goodnight to Harry and went to his room, grabbed her journal, and got under the covers of Harry's bed. Hermione started to write in her journal:

_June 14th_

_Well, I have arrived at Harry's house. It's a nice little home with _

_un-matching furniture around. Ron would hate the way Harry's house_

_is. He really would. I think it is nice and comfortable around here, I quite like it a lot. But now, let's talk about how much of a man Harry has become. My word has he grown up. I never remember his muscles looking like this, they showed an outline through the white t-shirt he had on today. He is also very nice to look at; I've always loved his green eyes. Wait, what am I talking about? This is Harry, my best friend. Am I just saying that to get over Ron, or get over the pain I've got from Ron? I am all confused. Harry has a nice smelling, clean room for a single guy with a child. I cant wait to see his son, James. Harry's room smells really nice, I wonder what kind of deodorant and cologne he uses. Harry and I sat at the table eating toast and talking about all the people we've seen lately from Hogwarts. To tell you the truth, since I've lived with Ron, I haven't seen anyone really. I bumped into Lavender at the supermarket, but she just looked at me with fear and walked away quickly. I wonder if I should ask Harry about that, no I wouldn't burden him with my worries and such. She must have not recognized me or something, yeah, she must have not known it was me. Well, I'm going to wrap this up for the night, I am plenty tired today._

_-HW HG_

The nest morning, Harry was up and drinking coffee when Hermione came dragging out of the bedroom with her robe on.

"Good morning," Harry chimed.

"What time is it?" Hermione yawned.

"It would be five-twenty-three."

"I'm going back to bed for a few hours," Hermione yawned.

"K, I have to go to work and the supermarket, I'll be back later tonight." Harry said so Hermione could hear him down the hall.

"Ok," Hermione yelled back.

Harry shook his head and laughed. After he finished drinking his coffee and reading the morning paper, he got James ready to go and left for the morning.

After dropping James off at daycare, Harry went to work.

Hermione slept another three hours, took a shower, and made some fresh coffee.

"Aweeeeeeee," Hermione sighed. She had never remembered being this relaxed in a long time. She didn't have to dress nice, she could relax. She borrowed a pair of Harry's sweats and put on one of her t-shirts and was sitting on the couch watching TV.

Just then the phone rang, Hermione didn't know if she should answer it or not.

She picked up the phone, "Hello," She asked into the receiver.

"Found you…" Ron's voice came over the phone.


	4. Ron Troubles?

_(Hello lovely readers, I just wanted to inform you that before I post chapter 5, I am going to go back and spell check, fix errors and what not before I even start to think of ideas. I am also going to add some more details to all the chapters, so keep checking back for those. Thanks…remember to read and review please!)_

**Chapter 4: Ron troubles?**

"Ron, please, I need some time to think. Please, just give me some time to think. I love you Ron, I just need some time alone! I'll be home soon," Hermione begged.

"Mione, no man is happy when his wife goes and disappears to his best friend's house. I was out yesterday looking for you, I was scared. I don't like the fact that you were in touch with Harry and then you left me. What did he tell you to have you leave me? I want you home NOW," Ron yelled.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the phone, this man was stubborn sometimes. "Ron, Harry didn't make me leave you. I need some time to think, you know, time alone. All I ask of you is to let me stay at Harry's for a little while; I mean he IS your best friend. I'd think you'd trust him and let me stay here on a sort of vacation," Hermione asked, she didn't expect an instant yes from the donkey on the other end of the line.

"You have a week - click"

"Well, at least I got a week…" Hermione said to herself as she placed the phone on the receiver. Just as she was about to head to the kitchen, the phone rang again, "Not again…"

"Hello?" Hermione answered the phone.

"Hey, you're awake!" Harry's voice came over the phone.

Hermione sighed, "Oh, it's you this time!"

"What, me, what do you mean? Who else called," Harry asked.

"Oh, no one," Hermione stammered.

"Hermione, did Ron call?"

"Yes," Hermione choked.

"Are you going to be alright," Harry asked, "Do I need to come home now?"

"No, don't worry Harry, I'm fine. Ron gave me a week to get back home."

"Alright, well practice is almost over for today. After I go to the supermarket and pick up James I'll be home to cook dinner. The stadium number is on the fridge; call me if you need me."

"Alright, on the fridge, have fun at practice. Bye!" Hermione chimed.

"Bye," Harry said, Hermione hung up the phone.

Hermione shook her head and laughed about how worried Harry had be when she said he called. "I don't have anything to worry about, Ron would never hurt me." Hermione said to herself as she got off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

After searching high and low in Harry's kitchen, Hermione found out that the only thing she could find to eat is pancake mix.

"Well, there goes my diet," Hermione laughed as she poured pancake mix into a bowl.

* * *

"POTTER," Harry turned around to see his coach yelling at him.

"Yes, sir," Harry walked up to his coach.

"Follow me, Potter." Harry stepped after his coach into the coaches' office. "Potter, you seem distracted today. I don't like a distracted Potter playing as my seeker. I want to see normal Potter tomorrow, or no Potter in the game, you hear me?" The coach boomed.

"Yes, sir," Harry said and walked out of the office and back into the locker room.

"Why, if it isn't Mr. Harry Potter," Came from behind Harry. Harry quickly turned around to see who had said his name.

"George? George Weasley?" Harry asked as he walked over and hugged the red-haired stranger, "It's been years since I've seen you and Fred. By the way, where is Fred?"

"Fred got drafted onto another team, some bumble-bee team. I've just joined the Cannons, Harry." George hugged Harry back, "We get to play together again, isn't that exciting?"

Thinking back to the days back at Hogwarts, "Yeah, exciting," Harry replied.

Harry walked over to his locker and started changing back into his t-shirt and jeans, George followed him and sat on the bench behind him.

"So, you and Ginny are finished?" George asked and Harry paused. Yeah, it still hurt Harry to hear about Ginny, he still had feelings for her.

"Yes, we've called it quits," Harry replied as he slipped his shirt over his head.

"Mum thinks you are still going out, at least that's what Ginny's been saying."

"Oh, well, wait you still live with your mother?" Harry laughed.

"I'm not the only one, Bill got severely injured and moved back in, Fred is still there, and so is Ginny."

"Ginny is only nineteen, George. You're what, twenty-three?"

"So is Fred," George defended himself.

"No worries, George. It's ok, really." Harry laughed.

"Ginny wants me to ask you if she can, you know, call you sometime and maybe have dinner together," George whispered.

"I'm not quitting qudditch for her, and I have a son to take care of, plus an old friend is visiting. I don't really have the time right now, tell her that." Harry tied his sneaker and grabbed his backpack, "I'll be seeing you here for practice tomorrow, bye George."

"Bye," George called after Harry as he ran out the door.

* * *

Lavender was walking around the local supermarket, looking for things to make for dinner when she bumped into Ron.

"Hello my dear," Ron greeted Lavender, "I've missed you so much."

"Ron," Lavender scolded, "Not in public."

"But baby," Ron wined.

"Ron, this isn't working out. You are married, and your wife wants to leave you. You need to fix things in your marriage or call it quits. I can't do this anymore," Lavender started to walk away from Ron.

"Babe, you know Hermione won't understand. She'll have a heart attack when she finds out that I got a new job for Draco, she's always hated him. I need you, I need your loving, Lavender don't do this to me."

"Ron, it needs to stop here," Lavender said as she turned the corner and ran into Luna. "Oh, hi Luna," Lavender smiled.

"Hi," Luna replied. Luna walked away from Ron and Lavender, and was shocked on what she heard.

Luna quickly walked toward the entrance of the supermarket, and saw Harry.

"Harry would know where Hermione is!" Luna exclaimed to herself. Luna walked up to Harry, latched her arm in his and turned him around and walked out the door with him.

"Luna? What's this about?" Harry asked confused.

"You don't want to go in there Harry, Ron and Lavender are in there. I need to know where Hermione is," Luna explained.

"Ron? Lavender, Hermione, I'm confused, please explain." Harry asked as he tried to figure it out by himself.

"Take me to Hermione, please Harry?"

* * *

**_Graphic scene removed, PLEASE EMAIL/REVIEW ME if you want the real chapter  
_**


End file.
